dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter two
Chapter two of Daddy Cloudkicker. Story Kit has made friends with Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub who for the first time since his parents died stopped moping. The social-workers were amazed that not only Kit Cloudkicker has returned after being gone for seven-years, he has managed to bring Ramon into a happy-boy without even trying. "So how long have you been here?" Kit asks while they walk down a hall, "only two weeks, you?" Ramon replies, "six-years, or at least as far as I can remember" Kit answers, he's been here since he was three, but he may have first arrived even earlier, they then stopped at Ramon's room, "and this here is my room" he claims, Kit couldn't believe the number on the door, "what a coincidence, this was my room" he exclaims, Ramon was mildly surprised as he opens the door and the two bears enter, Kit looks around and sees not much has changed, "any roommates?" he asks, "not really, I have the whole room to myself" Ramon answers walking over to his bed, which also coincidentally was Kit's, Ramon sat down and took out his toy plane and spun it's propeller nonchalantly, "you into aviation?" Kit wonders, "yes" Ramon answers, "you hoping to be a pilot someday?" Kit asks, "not really, I was thinking an aviation-job that was on the ground, like a tarmac-worker or something" Ramon informs as Kit sits beside him, "w-what happened to get you wind-up here?" Kit asks shyly, Ramon turns glum, "well you see, I was playing outside in my front-yard when I heard an explosion in the direction of the airfield, looking up I saw two-planes: one spun down to the ground, the other started careening in my direction, as it got closer, I took off down the sidewalk running, dropping to the ground when I heard it crash" he describes, Kit was stunned just imagining it, "I then ran back and saw both the plane and my house demolished and on fire, then I saw the pilot struggle through the plane's window, he was covered in bruises and coughing, without second thought I ran over to him and carried him on my back to safety" he continues, "wow" Kit gasps in awe, "I laid him down on the sidewalk near the street, all my neighbors came bursting out of their homes to see the disaster, the pilot, named Weechee, thanked me for saving him, and apologized for destroying my home, but I wasn't mad at all, and I stayed by his side until an ambulance arrived to take him to a hospital, while I waited for the fire to be put out" Ramon says, "so what happened to your parents?" Kit asks timidly, "some of the doctors stayed, assuming my parents were in there, after the fire was out, they and the firefighters dug through the ruin to find them" Ramon says pausing and Kit could see he was getting emotional, "they found them, but they were dead: the doctors believed they were either crushed or burned to death, or both" Ramon finished and bursts into tears, Kit was horrified, his suspicion was proven correct after all: Ramon's parents were indeed killed from that crash, and Ramon hadn't been the same since, Kit knew what that was like all too well and just the sight of this was enough to break his heart, but at least Ramon got to spent more time with his parents before their deaths, whereas Kit didn't get any time to experience that, and he didn't know why but he began feeling a sensation in him that urged him to take care of Ramon, sympathetically he wraps his muscular arms around Ramon and pulls him into the teen's lap, Ramon was shocked yet touched by this gesture and presses his face into Kit's belly, letting out his grief, "I know how you feel Ramon" Kit murmured looking away, Ramon's story reminded him of himself and because of it he leaked out a tear of his own for his parents, "I-I just wished, I could've gotten them too-o" Ramon wept, looking at Kit, "at least you got to spent more time with your parents, I didn't get that chance" Kit informs, "y-you didn't?" Ramon asks, "no, I lost mine when I was three, just a baby and too young to remember them, I never got to know them" Kit lamented, "that's terrible" Ramon commented, pulling himself together, "yeah, I often wondered who they were and why they left me when I was living here, it wasn't until I ran away that I found out what happened to them" Kit says, "what happened?" Ramon asks curiously, "they were killed in a plane-crash heading for Cape-Suzette, where I live now" Kit answers, "what happened after you ran away?" Ramon wondered, "well, I was reduced to living like a hobo, believe me it isn't pleasant: you have no real home and almost no money, you have to sleep under a dock or in an alley, eat from garbage, and beg-slash-steal food or money" Kit said, "sounds rough" Ramon comments, "yeah it was, however it wasn't all bad: I became something called an air-hobo (homeless people who travel by plane), there are certain pilots who have a liking to hobos, we had this symbol called "friendly-flight": meaning that hobos could ride a plane without worrying about being turned in to the cops, cause it's actually illegal for hobos to stow aboard planes, I was a hobo for two-years" Kit described, "wow Kit, that's some story, so when did you settle in Cape-Suzette?" Ramon asked, "well that didn't happen until a year later, I was on one flight bound for here in Freeport when, out of bad luck, me and the pilot were attacked by the air-pirates led by Don Karnage" Kit admitted, "no way you met that guy?" Ramon gasped, "not just met him, he asked me to join him and well, I did" Kit confessed timidly, "golly, what was that like?" Ramon asked in awe, "well since I had been forced to become a criminal on the streets, being a pirate wasn't all that different, sure I did help in their thefts of unlucky planes, but I felt like they were a family to me, Karnage in particular adored me, he even wanted me to takeover the pirates one day" Kit tells, "so what made you change your mind?" Ramon asked feeling as though Kit didn't get what he wanted from the pirates, "well you see, when I joined I just thought they were just petty crooks, but eventually I was wrong, they're more bad than that, and I couldn't stand that, so when we were hunting for Shere Khan's electric-jewel, I decided to ditch them, that jewel became my ticket to do that" Kit said, "whoa how'd you do that?" Ramon asked, "when I was twelve, I hid in the air-vent and after Karnage got the stone, I jumped out, took it, leaped off the Iron Vulture and cloud-surfed away, I wound up at an island named Louie's, and it was there that I met Baloo, and he took me in ever since" Kit finished, "wow Kit, you're so lucky to have a dad like Baloo, my parents were never thrill-seeking" Ramon remarked, "why's that?" Kit wondered, "well my dad was an aviation-engineer of sort, while my mom worked at a restaurant at the local-airport" Ramon explained, "doesn't mean you shouldn't cherish them, you needed them to take care of you, the least you can do is honor them" Kit suggested, Ramon gave it a thought: his parents may not have been or done anything exciting, but that didn't mean they were nothing, they certainly weren't to Ramon, "yeah you're right, come on you should see my house" he declared getting off Kit, "you're house?" Kit asked getting up, "I had asked that my house and the plane stay the way they are and that my parents be buried there, as a memorial" Ramon explained, "but won't we need permission?" Kit asked, "Mr. Barkley said it was okay if someone went with me, and it's not that far, and I'm sure they won't mind, so come on" Ramon encouraged until he saw Kit's belly was still wet from Ramon's balling, "uh sorry about getting you wet" he muttered sheepishly, Kit looks at his belly: the fur was matted from the tears, Kit rubbed his hands over it and felt some salt-grains even in his bellybutton, which he normally gets from being in the ocean, "ah don't worry, a little lint never hurt anyone" Kit dismissed making Ramon giggle, knowing what he meant. When they arrived in the main lobby, they see that Riven Rhett Baloo Barkley Rey and Trevor were socializing, Riven was the first to see them. "Oh hey Kit, what are you doing?" he greets, "Ramon here wants to show me what's left of his house and I was wondering if I could be his escort" Kit explained, "of course, just make sure he doesn't take too long" Barkley permitted, Kit nods and together he and Ramon go out the door, however Barkley felt that Kit and Ramon shouldn't be apart: Ramon's finally being happy and if Kit leaves, the scamp could revert back to his depressed state, but he certainly couldn't ask Kit to live in the orphanage again, especially after he's finally found a family, so there was only one option. Stay tuned for Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction